


Darlin's Weekend Off

by Ramadiii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Polygamy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Smut, Triple Agent!Rumlow, Vaginal Sex, triple agent!Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Work has eaten up your time but you're finally free for the weekend and where better to spend it than at Jack's place and get some much needed loving in the process?Prompt:11. Choking





	Darlin's Weekend Off

"I heard you did a good job on that last assignment." He says, ass looking amazing in those new jeans as he bends down to get a pair of beer from the fridge.  
"Keeping tabs on me now, are you, agent Rollins?" You grin as he hands you one of them.  
It's your first weekend off in over a month.  
You've barely seen anyone besides your team for the last three weeks, and a quiet evening at Jack's is exactly what the doctor ordered.  
"What else was I supposed to do to entertain myself with you away and Brock reprising his starring role of Crossbones?" He chuckles, reaching for you to press his lips against yours. "You don't approve?"  
"As long as you're not too obvious you can do whatever you want." You answer, sighing as his lips move to the side of your neck, nipping at your skin. "Have you heard anything from Brock?"  
"He's in Singapore." Jack murmurs against you, kissing his way down your neck. "Sounded like he was having fun."  
"Of course he did." You take a swig from your beer before putting it down. "He loves playing big bad mercenary games."  
Jack's beer joins yours on the kitchen counter, and a needy whimper leaves you as his chilled fingers wrap around your throat.  
"He's not the only one." He breathes against your face as he once again leans in to kiss you, tongue only having to touch your lips to be granted entry.  
He tastes good.  
He always does.  
Those chewing gums he's picked up recently leaves him with a sweet minty flavor and you wonder if you'll ever have enough of it.  
The way his hand remains at your throat makes you skin tingle, just the knowledge of the power behind that hand is enough to make your clit pulse.  
"You want to wait with the food or?" He asks as you tremble against him, his tone smug as he already knows the answer.  
"Yes." You whimper as his other hand comes to rest on your cheek, his touch so soft it hurts. "Not hungry."  
"For food anyway." He chuckles, kissing your cheek. "Counter or bed?"  
It takes longer than you like to gather yourself and give an answer.  
"Bed." You say, hands slipping into the back pockets of his jeans. "I want it soft tonight."  
"Okay, darlin'." He kisses your nose and it makes you giggle. "Soft it is."

His naked body against you never fails to make your heart beat harder. He's tall and muscular and yet soft in all the right places, fuck, his ass alone could probably stop world wars.  
He fits so well against you, settled perfectly between your legs as he fucks you slowly, your nipples rubbing against him when he moves. He's all warmth and softness tonight, the way he looks into your eyes as he brushes against your sweet spot positively intoxicating.  
"That good, darlin'?" He asks when you sigh against him, fingers pulling softly at his hair as he angles himself deeper inside of you.  
"Mmhm." You say, rolling your hips against him to meet his thrusts.  
"Yeah?" He takes your lips in a soaring kiss, swallowing your sounds as he hits your g-spot with more accuracy this time.  
You move one of your hands from his hair to his arm where it rest beside your head.  
"Jack." He looks at you, watches you lick your swollen lips, and slows his movements to an almost standstill.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
"Choke me. Please."  
His worried expression melts into one relief as a smile graces his lips.  
"I thought you wanted soft tonight?"  
"Not that soft." You smile back, trailing your fingers up his arm until you reach his hand, moving it to your throat.  
You know he can feel you clenching around him as he puts the slightest pressure on your carotid and he resumes his movement.  
His hand remains gentle at your throat as he fucks you, his fingers rhythmically putting and releasing the pressure on your arteries as he works you towards that delicious lightheadedness you so seek.  
"Maybe I should get you a leash, huh? Or a choke chain, something to put around your pretty little neck, something for me to pull on while I fuck you?"  
"No."  
"No?" He leans down, breath heavy against your cheek as he hits that spot inside of you that makes you see stars. "You wouldn't like that, darlin'?"  
The hand at your throat limits your movements as you shake your head, and he pulls back slightly to catch your gaze.  
"Your hands." You say, lightheaded with need, desperation clear in your voice as you try to explain. "I want your hands around my neck, Jack. Nothing else. Just you."  
His hips stagger against you for a moment, and even through the haze you can see his eyes go dark as his hold on you tightens.  
That's the only warning you get as his thrusts grow deeper and harder, still at the sensual pace as before.  
Your entire body is on fire and you wrap your legs around him to urge him to keep going, unintentionally angling him even better and with every snap of his godly hips he pushes you closer and closer to the edge.  
"Please, Jack-" You manage to whimper before he swallows the rest of your words, lips locking over yours as you clench down on him, the hot waves crashing over you as he releases the grip on your throat, and continues to fuck you through it all until he too tumbles off the edge, barely catching himself before crushing you, hips snapping against you as if on their own until he too is spent.  
"I missed you." You whisper breathlessly when he's rolled off and pulled you to rest against his chest, still heaving with exertion as he kisses your head.  
"Bet you I missed you more, darlin'."


End file.
